Cobardía o Paciencia
by marii-vamp
Summary: Siempre que veía ese maravilloso pelo plateado se le embotaba el cerebro. Cuando él le hablaba, era muy sencillo entablar conversación con él como habría hecho con cualquier otra persona. Pero mientras tanto, en su interior deseaba que no fuera igual…
1. Paciencia

Realmente resultaba patético. ¡Normalmente era una persona totalmente risueña y habladora! Pero cuando por fin se iba a decidir a dar el paso, un velo silencioso cegaba su mente. Y una fina vocecilla le decía: _"Bah, no te preocupes… sólo… este no es el momento adecuado"_

Pero… ¿cuándo iba a llegar ese condenado _"momento adecuado"_?

Siempre que veía ese maravilloso pelo plateado se le embotaba el cerebro. Cuando él le hablaba, era muy sencillo entablar conversación con él como habría hecho con cualquier otra persona. Pero mientras tanto, en su interior deseaba que no fuera igual… y entonces le volvía a pasar eso.

El jounnin le miró a los ojos, intuyó que sonriendo, y volvió esa sensación. Cada vez que le miraba, su corazón aceleraba irremediablemente, y un leve rubor ascendía a sus mejillas. Ansiaba tanto estar más cerca de él… Pero su estúpido corazón no le dejaba reaccionar ante esa mirada.

—Iruka-sensei, ¿te pasa algo?—preguntó Kakashi preocupado. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro —¡Estás más silencioso de lo habitual!

—¡Ah…! —exclamó estremeciéndose por el leve contacto que la mano del ninja tuvo con su cabello— No…nada… Sólo estaba pensando.

Y siguieron su camino en silencio. Cuando él le miraba sentía que su corazón salía fuera del pecho, pero estando con él sólo podía sonreír.

**···**

Seguía siendo un cobarde. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que se imaginó con Kakashi y su subconsciente decidió que le amaba, pero cada vez que Iruka se concienciaba para intentar decírselo, sus palabras tantas veces ensayadas morían en su garganta antes de ser pronunciadas.

Además, estaba todo el día dándole vueltas. Empezó a tener insomnio. Porque claro… ¿qué pasaría cuando se atreviera por fin a decírselo? Él deseaba estar con el ninja peliplateado, pero no sabía si este le correspondería, o esa declaración haría que este le comenzara a evitar.

Como las últimas veinte mil veces, se convenció de que quien no arriesga, no gana, y decidió que se lo diría al día siguiente.

**···**

Habiendo llegado ya el día siguiente, no se encontraba tan seguro. Inició su rutina como un zombie, y en la escuela ninja apenas se enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hasta que por fin, llegó la hora del fin de las clases y salió como de costumbre, sabiendo que Kakashi solía encontrarse con él cuando acababa su jornada.

Esperando el momento de la acostumbrada súbita llegada del jounnin, caminaba pensativo por una calle cualquiera de Konoha repitiendo para sí cómo iba a declararle su amor al ninja. Por fin, Kakashi apareció delante de él con su acostumbrada ¿sonrisa?, saludándole alegremente.

—¿Qué hay Iruka-sensei? ¿Alguna novedad?

—Qué va, —contestó este rápidamente, ruborizándose ligeramente— lo de todos los días.

—¿Seguro? Tienes unas ojeras impresionantes. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

—Uh… bueno… verás, yo… —de pronto, una avalancha de aprendices de ninja irrumpió en la silenciosa calle en la que se encontraban— Ah… —suspiró y se quedó clavado en el sitio, rojo como un tomate.

—Oye, podríamos ir a comer al Ichiraku ramen y así me lo cuentas con más calma… Esas ojeras no te sientan bien—bromeó el ninja.

—Uh… vale —accedió Iruka, abochornado.

**···**

Cuando llegaron al Ichiraku ramen, Iruka apenas probó bocado. Como se suele decir, tenía mariposas en el estómago.

—Bueno, pues cuéntame—suspiró Kakashi girándose hacia Iruka. Éste se ruborizó, girándose hacia su cuenco de ramen para evitar mirar la cara del ninja por el que latía su corazón.

—Es difícil de explicar… —musitó mientras daba vueltas a los fideos con los palillos — Hmm… pasa que… — se fue a introducir los fideos en la boca, pero estaba tan distraído que se volcó el cuenco lleno de caldo hirviendo encima — ¡Ahhh! — gritó levantándose del asiento de golpe e intentando sacudirse el caldo en vano, mientras Kakashi saltaba también de su taburete para intentar socorrer al chunnin.

—Ah… oye, no te preocupes… ya pago yo. Ven a mi casa a cambiarte, queda más cerca. No puedes ir con esa mancha en tus pantalones por toda Konoha—rió.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... ¡hola a todos! xDU Este es el primer fic que subo a ^^ La malvada MartiKimitachi me incitó a la pareja KakaIru y salió esto 8D<strong>

**El título es cutre ._. La verdad, fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza xDD Si a alguien se le ocurre algo mejor (?) que me lo diga, por favor xDD**

**Como bien dijo MartiKimitachi en su último One-Shot, nos metimos con la pareja KakaIru de lleno porque hicimos cosplay de ellos xD Si queréis ver fotos, id a mi galería de deviantart (cuyo link próximamente aparecerá en mi profile, en cuanto aprenda cómo va esta cosa, wth) o a la de Marti-chan, en su perfil también ^^ (Ale, ahí xDD Publicidad gratuita)**

**En fin... xD pues espero que os guste ^^ Todas las reviews son bienvenidas ^^**

**Kakashi, Iruka y todo el universo Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi :3**


	2. ¿Problemas?

En la ducha de Kakashi. ¡Estaba en la ducha de Kakashi! Iruka contuvo sus ganas de gritar, y casi se resbala. Abochornado, recogió la pastilla de jabón del suelo y siguió limpiándose el pegajoso caldo adherido a su piel, mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas. Pero su mente le traía una y otra vez el mismo pensamiento morboso, que él intentaba alejar con todas sus fuerzas porque su corazón desbocado parecía que se oía por encima del ruido de la ducha. Así que se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, para aclarar su mente.

Cuando Iruka salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla, Kakashi esperaba en la sala de estar leyendo Icha-Icha. El jounnin estaba de espaldas a la puerta del baño, sentado en el sofá y no se percató de la presencia del chunnin, así que siguió leyendo tranquilamente, soltando de vez en cuando una risita contenida. Mientras, Iruka se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, observándole con una sonrisa.

Por fin, Kakashi se dio la vuelta, y a Iruka le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¡Oh! Ya has acabado —dijo levantándose. Se había quitado el chaleco, la camiseta y la máscara. _"Nunca antes había tenido esa confianza conmigo"_ pensó Iruka, con el corazón en un puño, mientras veía al jounnin pasear por el salón con el torso desnudo. — Creo… que mi ropa no te va a valer —se disculpó. — De momento he puesto tu ropa en la lavadora. Así que… —Kakashi se acercó a Iruka lentamente, mientras se aflojaba el cinturón de los pantalones. Iruka casi podía competir con un tomate de lo colorado que estaba —… creo que lo mejor será que esperes a que seque tu ropa…— le susurró peligrosamente cerca de su oreja al pasar a su lado, de camino al baño. Iruka reprimió un escalofrío — ¡Me toca ducharme! —exclamó, y cerró la puerta del baño a la espalda de Iruka, que se había quedado plantado en el sitio, visiblemente ruborizado.

···

Iruka se temía que iba a pasar toda la tarde en casa de Kakashi. Por un lado, se dijo que esa sería su oportunidad para "acercarse" más a él, e incluso, para conseguir declararse… sin embargo, a su parte más cobarde (la que predominaba en él, por desgracia) le aterraba la perspectiva de aguantar toda la tarde sin cometer ninguna locura. Esa parte seguía susurrándole_ "Aún no es el momento"_.

Mientras esperaba a que Kakashi saliera de la ducha, se sentó en el sillón que momentos antes ocupaba el copy-nin y respiró profundamente mientras le daba vueltas a esos pensamientos, aún con la toalla envolviendo parte de su cuerpo.

Kakashi salió de la ducha aún más silenciosamente que Iruka en su momento, y también se quedó un momento observándole, con su pelo castaño aún mojado cayéndole sobre los hombros, ajeno a que el jounnin le miraba.

—¡Bien!— exclamó Kakashi, e Iruka pegó un bote, y se giró para mirarle.— Voy a mirar qué tal va tu ropa. Con un poco de suerte para esta noche ya podrás irte, jajaja — sonrió el jounnin. Iruka no había visto en su vida una sonrisa más encantadora, y en su interior deseó que su ropa no estuviera lista hasta el día siguiente…

Al rato, Kakashi volvió al salón aún sólo ataviado con la toalla atada en su cintura, y suspiró, divertido.

—Creo que vas a tener que pasar esta noche aquí, amigo. Sin querer puse el programa de lavado largo… jaja —rió, mirando inquisitivamente al chunnin, para ver su reacción. Iruka notó como la sangre se le subía a la cara, hasta la punta de las orejas.

—Bueno, jaja… no pasa nada… no me importa dormir en el sofá.

—De eso nada. No sería un buen huésped si te dejara dormir en el sofá. Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Además, hay que hacer algo con esas ojeras —sonrió de nuevo.

A Iruka casi le da un ataque. ¡Dormir con Kakashi! … No era capaz de articular ningún otro pensamiento en su cabeza… ¿Qué sentía? ¿Era júbilo… o tal vez su acostumbrada cobardía? Su corazón albergaba ambos sentimientos. Tenía _lo_ que quería, pero no _cómo_ lo habría querido. En fin… aún quedaba mucha tarde por delante.

* * *

><p><strong>Tan-tacháaaaaaaaan :D Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo ^^ Este es mucho más interesante que el anterior, ¿o no? xDD Sólo con esa presencia de Kakashi.. awh que me le como xD Pueeees... lo dicho xD<strong>

**Mil gracias a MartiKimitachi (o como sea 8D) que es mi beta-reader y la que me anima a seguir escribiendo estas paridas xD (No, marii, no, no son paridas... estás alumbrando un fic de KakaIru, ¿te parece poco?) xDD Os presento a mi doble personalidad :B xDD Es coña... o no .w. (ya estoy desvariando otra vez .w.U)**

**Bueno, pues eso. Espero que os guste mucho, seguiré escribiendo :D y todas las reviews son bienvenidas ^^**

**Kakashi, Iruka y todo el Universo Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi~~ :3**


	3. Tiene cojines

Le estaba provocando. Iruka no se daba cuenta, pero Kakashi no hacía más que provocarle. Prácticamente se tiraron toda la tarde hablando de tonterías, pero Iruka no acababa de decidirse, y eso que Kakashi le daba mil y una oportunidades.

—Um… uh… —titubeó Iruka cuando le empezó a molestar el pelo, ya seco, que caía sobre su cara y le impedía ver la bonita sonrisa del jounnin. Y aún seguían con la toalla. —Ahora que lo pienso… Um… No… voy a dormir así… ¿verdad?—preguntó, turbado.

—¡Oh, lo siento! No me había dado cuenta de eso… la verdad es que estábamos pasando tan buen rato que no había pensado en que no tienes ropa, jajaja—rió Kakashi, levantándose. Iruka se ruborizó. —Hm… ni yo tampoco—observó. —Voy a cambiarme y a buscar algo que te puedas poner.

Iruka estaba tan pendiente de los paseos del jounnin sin camiseta por la sala de estar que no se dio cuenta de aquella incoherencia. Además, ya prácticamente se había hecho a la idea de pasar la noche en la casa (y en la cama) de Kakashi.

**· · ·**

Nada, que no. Imposible. Varias veces el jounnin le había puesto en situaciones comprometidas, incluso tuvieron una emocionante pelea de cojines que Iruka ganó, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, no le salían las palabras, y cambiaba rápidamente de tema. Al final, volvió a surgir el tema origen de todo ese embrollo.

—Oye, Iruka-sensei… —murmuró Kakashi. Iruka pegó un respingo, como otras veces a lo largo de la tarde en las que Kakashi bajaba el tono así y emitía ese susurro… _tan sensual_…— Al final no me contaste por qué estabas preocupado.

—Oh… eh… —se ruborizó el chunnin. —Nada… era… una tontería—contestó rápidamente, mirándose a los pies.

—Venga, puedes contármelo —se ofreció el jounnin, acercándose a Iruka, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndole hacia él.

Por fin, _parecía_ que Iruka no se podía contener más. Se giró para mirar al copy-nin a los ojos, aunque sabía que eso no le ayudaría, y empezó:

—Kakash- - -¡¿Mmm?—Kakashi le había estampado un cojín en la cara, como revancha por la pelea de cojines. Iruka se cayó hacia atrás y Kakashi se le puso encima, aún sosteniendo el cojín sobre la cara del chunnin, que pataleaba.

Al fin, Iruka consiguió quitarse el cojín de la cara, pero Kakashi seguía encima de él. Intentó alargar el brazo para coger un cojín con el que defenderse, pero el jounnin fue más rápido y le agarró por las muñecas contra el suelo, dejando sus rostros a unos escasos 30 centímetros. Los dioses no quisieron que Iruka explotara de rojez en aquél momento. Sin embargo, en estas circunstancias, cejó en el empeño de quitarse a Kakashi de encima, y se resignó, mirando abochornado la expresión juguetona en la cara del copy-nin.

Tras un breve momento de intercambio de miradas que a Iruka se le antojó eterno, Kakashi comenzó a acercar su cara lentamente a la de Iruka, manteniendo sus rostros a escasos centímetros, observándose mutuamente, entreabriendo sus finos labios…

—He ganado.

Y con estas palabras se rompió la atmósfera color de rosa que incitaba a Iruka a declararle su amor a Kakashi. Esas dos palabras causaron un impacto tan fuerte que parecía mentira que momentos antes hubiese estado a punto de soltarle un "te amo".

El jounnin se incorporó y ayudó a Iruka a levantarse. Kakashi parecía indiferente, pero miraba de reojo al chunnin sin que este se diera cuenta de una manera un tanto sospechosa. Iruka por su parte, parecía bastante molesto. Había estado tan cerca… _tan cerca_, tanto físicamente (sus labios habían estado peligrosamente próximos a un beso que no se produjo) como psicológicamente preparado para lo que le venía atormentando desde hacía meses.

—Bueno —dijo el jounnin. —Creo que va siendo hora de ir a acostarse. Necesitas dormir si quieres que desaparezcan esas ojeras tan feas—reflexionó acariciando suavemente los párpados de Iruka con la yema de los dedos. Éste respondió al gesto del ninja con un escalofrío.

—Está bien —accedió Iruka, compungido. Y los dos se dirigieron lentamente al dormitorio de Kakashi.

El ninja peliplateado guió al chunnin hasta su cuarto. Era una habitación estrecha, con tan solo una cama no muy grande y una cómoda que debía como usar como armario, a juzgar por que estaba prácticamente enterrada entre prendas de ropa revueltas. La verdad, era bastante improbable que ambos pudieran dormir cómodamente en la pequeña cama, pero Iruka no tenía ya esperanzas de pegar ojo esa noche. Ya fuera que conseguía declararse y salía bien como si no se atrevía o la cagaba espantosamente, la noche iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

><p><strong>Bieeeeeeen~~ Capi nuevo ^^ Perdonadme por que aún no meta acción en la relación, pero Iruka es un cagueta xD Si no, fijaos en el título: "Cobardía o paciencia"... de una manera o de otra significa que le va a dar largas xDD<strong>

**El capítulo siguiente será más activo... uejeje *pervy smile* Pero no prometo nada xDD A ver si me visitan las musas y me sale algo chulo .w.**

**Bien, pues eso es todo, amigos (por ahora). Muchas gracias por leer y por las reviews, de verdad que se agradecen :3 No os cortéis en comentar, que no muerdo xDD Y todas las críticas son también bienvenidas, siempre que sean constructivas, claro ewe**

**Ale, un beso a todos ^^ Re-gracias por leer~~**


	4. ¡Al fin!

El jounnin se aposentó en la cama y le dirigió una mirada al chunnin, que seguía parado en la puerta, mordiéndose el labio, ya sin intentar ocultar su inseguridad. Kakashi se incorporó y acudió a su lado, preocupado, pues parecía que Iruka estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Realmente era eso lo que le pasaba. Se estaba conteniendo tantísimo, deseaba tanto estar al lado del ninja del sharingan que le dolía en el corazón el tratamiento de "amigo" que éste parecía darle.

Increíblemente, Iruka no se daba cuenta del cariño que rezumaban los arrumacos que el jounnin llevaba toda la tarde haciéndole, tan metido estaba dentro de sí mismo intentando reunir el valor suficiente para atreverse a ser feliz al lado de Kakashi. Él pensaba que las situaciones comprometidas en las que le metía el jounnin sólo lo eran por su propia imaginación, pero la realidad distaba bastante de eso.

Pero no era capaz de abrir los ojos a la realidad.

—Iru-chan ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó preocupado. Pero Iruka no podía contestar. Una dura batalla de sentimientos se estaba librando silenciosamente en su interior, con las únicas exteriorizaciones de los ojos húmedos, el labio sangrante de tanto mordérselo, los ojos pardos evitando constantemente los azabache del jounnin, los puños cerrados; nimiedades comparadas con el torbellino de emociones de su interior. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? —inquirió, y le volvió a responder un tenso silencio. —Por favor… —suplicó— dime qué te pasa… no soporto verte así…

Iruka no se pudo contener más y saltó a los brazos de Kakashi. Enterró su cara en la camiseta del jounnin para evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas, y entrelazó las manos a su espalda. El peliplateado se sorprendió y se quedo quieto unos instantes, pero en seguida respondió al abrazo, estrechando con fuerza el cuerpo del chunnin contra el suyo.

—Vamos, vamos… —susurró Kakashi mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de Iruka. —Confía en mí. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

El chunnin levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, con una mirada que decía "Si tú supieras…". Kakashi le devolvió una mirada intensa, cargada de preocupación… y de amor. Entonces, cerró los ojos un momento, respiró hondo encomendándose a los dioses, y levantando suavemente la cabeza del chunnin pegó sus labios a los de él en un apasionado beso.

La sorpresa inundó el rostro de Iruka, y abrió los ojos inconmensurablemente, para volverlos a cerrar y disfrutar del suave roce de sus labios con los del copy-nin, el susurro de sus lenguas acariciándose lentamente, los dedos enrollándose en el cabello del otro, sus sumisas respiraciones acompasadas…Iruka descubrió lo que era el paraíso. Pero Kakashi despegó sus labios de los de Iruka y ese momento de éxtasis acabó tan rápido como había comenzado, y la realidad volvió a golpearle como una maza.

—Oh…—dijo Iruka separándose lentamente de Kakashi, con los ojos muy abiertos como si se acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, aunque no había sido precisamente una sensación horrible, y reflexionó. ¡Había besado a Kakashi! … No… ¡había sido Kakashi quien le había besado a él…! No era posible… simplemente no podía ser cierto… Abrió la boca para decir algo y la volvió a cerrar, no había palabras para expresar el desconcierto que sentía. Al fin, de su boca sólo salieron estas palabras implorantes— ¿por qué…?

—Lo siento… —dijo el jounnin apesadumbrado. — Me he dejado llevar…No sé qué me ha podido pasa- - - ¿Huh?—se sorprendió cuando el chunnin volvió a lanzársele al cuello, esta vez ya llorando, pero de felicidad… de pura felicidad—Ah… ja, ja, ja…—suspiró y no pudo contener una suave risa que actuó sobre él como un tonificante. Jamás se había sentido mejor… el contacto de sus cálidos cuerpos era lo único que existía en aquellos momentos para él.

Mientras tanto, Iruka apenas podía contenerse ya. Las lágrimas de impotencia tanto tiempo contenidas habían aflorado a sus ojos por fin, pero limpias de dolor, sólo cargadas de la más absoluta dicha, y ya no había fuerza natural que pudiera detener su llanto y su risa. Salvo tal vez, Kakashi, ya sólo Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Bieeeeeen, al fin avanza la cosaaaa xDD<strong>  
><strong>Y no, no se va a quedar ahí. El siguiente capi va a tener lemon (si es que consigo escribir lemon xD)<strong>  
><strong>Me ha salido pastelooooosoooo :3 Pero bueno, viva el pastelosismo (?) xDDD A mí me gusta leer pasteloso, así que por qué no escribir pasteloso? xD<strong>  
><strong>En fin, espero que os esté gustando xD<strong>

**Ahora sólo me queda añadir que muchísimas gracias por las reviews y las críticas ^^ Se aprecian muchísimo, y quiero decir que, si estoy subiendo esto es para mejorar, así que si veis cosas concretas que puedo mejorar, decídmelas, por favor ^^ Todas las críticas son bienvenidas, y de veras las agradezco mucho, ya que tengo mucho que mejorar y con vuestra ayuda lo puedo hacer ^^ Vamos, críticas constructivas xDD No me digáis que es una mierda y ya está, decidme cómo de grande es la mierda xD**

**Bueno, ya paro xD Muchas gracias por leer, espero actualizar pronto :3**


End file.
